


Baby

by seokerforyou



Series: quick and easy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokerforyou/pseuds/seokerforyou
Summary: Wonwoo was wondering why Seokmin was always obedient.Then he learns he's good at obeying at other things as well.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: quick and easy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> 1st of all, im sorry, that i wrote this sjdjsj
> 
> literally inspired to write this bc i needed more seokwoo.
> 
> pls excuse my mistakes if i get any ideas wrong !

It was only a matter of time before Wonwoo notices how he makes Seokmin feel flustered. Everytime he tries to joke with the younger one, Seokmin would feel jittery about the way his deep voice sounded out to him. The latter felt things that he shouldn't have had between two male specimens. It was weird to even think about it, especially when the tension between them got even more intense when they decided to room together for a trip. Not the worst idea, but something would definitely happen soon enough. 

Idols' sex lives are usually a disregarded topic, seeing as how some may be getting it on and some are just disinterested about the idea. It wasn't often a shock when each of the Seventeen members would walk in to an escapade of each others pent up sexual frustration, especially when you're surrounded by 12 other guys. Wonwoo thinks it's fine to let it out, since it usually indicates that you're a healthy young man who is circulating blood perfectly. However, all it took was just a certain someones incident that had his blood running down to his lower abdomen. Wonwoo decided to take a trip down to the vending machine to grab some snacks to munch on with Seokmin during the night, to pass time and maybe get to know each other more. The latter subconsciously headed inside to their shared room, not noticing what was laid before his eyes before he steps back to reciprocate the situation beholding him. 

Seokmin was on Wonwoo's bed, is the 1st assessment, it looks like he's masturbating, with the sheets of fabric definitely pointing out his erection, assessment number 2, and finally, the muffled short moans of Wonwoo's name, assessment number 3. It took his brain a little bit of a short circuiting to realize what is gonna happen tonight. Instead of interrupting Seokmin, he just stands by the little hallway, watching how the latter is obviously in a lustruous state. Seokmin looked godly when he's on stage, but to see a disheveled and moaning mess of him is something that is only for Wonwoo's eyes. He feels his lips dry, watching Seokmin masturbating without a care. "W-Wonwoo hyung..." he gasped out, calling his name out of plead. 

"Yes Seokmin-ah?" His deep voice trembled and this finally got Seokmin's attention, his face starting to redden up. Wonwoo scrambles onto his bedside, staring intently into Seokmin's eyes. "Do you need something from hyung?" His hand reaches under the covers, grasping Seokmin's cock by the base, giving a little pressure, which earned a groan from him. 

"P-please... Wonwoo... I'm so..." he stifles, breath getting a little raspy. Wonwoo licks his lips, anticipating tonight's motive of having Seokmin under him, making sure he remembers this moment. Wonwoo likes to take things slow, he likes analyzing what he is doing and carefully does it in a calming manner. Seokmin was definitely going to be a slow yet tender experience.

Slow tugs, he lifted his hands to start pumping Seokmin's dick, antagonizing the younger to fasten his pace. Instead, he grips it tighter, sending shocking pleasure to Seokmin. "You like that I'm doing this to you huh?" Wonwoo starts teasing. Testing the waters as to how Seokmin would respond. "Tell me Seokmin-ah, how does it feel?" He whispered into his earlobe, shivers trembling him. Seokmin's mouth was left agape, Wonwoo was a devilish figure when he's into things. 

"Hyung... please. So good..." He moans. Wonwoo starts playing with Seokmin's nipples, seeing as how sensitive he was to his touches. Seokmin arches his back, feeling the tension of Wonwoo's fingers glide against his exposed chest. "So pretty and pink." He nudges the tip, pinching it softly. Wonwoo decides to pucker up his mouth and suck on it, Seokmin feeling agitated by the action. Pure torture, lust was overfilling his thoughts. He bites the nub and sucks on it, like he was trying to milk Seokmin off. 

"Mmmm Seokmin-ah. You taste so good. So well behaved for hyung..." It almost felt degrading, but it definitely turned him on even more. Eventually, Wonwoo brought their faces close together, kissing Seokmin with an intense passion between their tongues. Wonwoo's tongue exploring his cavern, as Seokmin kept on moaning and calling out his name. He bites his lower lip, asking for more entrance, as he kisses him again. The whole scene was a hot mess, Wonwoo was disheveling Seokmin with pure desire. He grabs Seokmin's hair and pushes his head back, a grunt comes out from him.

"You obey so well... Who's my pretty, obeying, baby?" Wonwoo smirked, seeing Seokmin all messed up. Seokmin stares at Wonwoo's sharp facial features, and is in awe of how hot and sexy he is looking right now. "Hmm? My baby's not answering my question?" Seokmin eyes widen, he's never seen this type on Wonwoo before, but god, does it look so endearing and sexy. Wonwoo shoves him back onto the headboard, he strips off his clothes and is left with just his underwear. Seokmin watches everything unfold on him. His hyung had definitely bulked up, and his frame looks so emasculating, he feels dominated, and just by the looks of it, his underwear's outline definitely completes the dominating look. 

"Does my baby see something he wants?" Wonwoo plays with his undergarments, lightly tapping his hardening dick. Seokmin can feel his throat opening up, my god, that thing is definitely going to make him feel something. "H-hyung..." Wonwoo shushes him with his finger. "It's alright baby, I know how sensitive you are. You can take your time." Wonwoo lets his cock free from his underwear, springing up to let Seokmin gasp at the size. It surely was the size, between girth and length, Wonwoo had a definite package. Seokmin experiments around it, gripping the base and slowly eyeing each vein that appeared from it. Wonwoo, getting impatient, grabbed him by his hair and forced him to move closer. "Suck."

Seokmin did, he opened his mouth to let in whatever he can fit. He was struggling at first, having to use his tongue to reach whatever he couldn't, ravishing around his hyung's dick with lust. He started a slow bobbing pace, carefully sucking while giving the tip more attention. Wonwoo let himself feel how warm and hot Seokmin was on his dick. He looks good being under him, and its turning him on even more. "Come on baby, you can go further." Wonwoo obliged, pushing Seokmin more into his dick. He could hear the latter start to gag, and god did that sound so hot. Watching his mouth expand because of Wonwoo's incredible girth and length, he pops him off his dick, stroking it a few times before instructing Seokmin to strip. 

"H-hyung... gentle... please..." Seokmin whined, his mouth feeling abused from Wonwoo's treatment. He starts prodding his hole, grazing his fingertips as Seokmin reacts by arching his ass up higher. "What a pretty pink pucker. All for me, baby? Gotta get you stretched out if you don't wanna get hurt." He glides across the room's desk compartment, to pull out a lube packet, which surprised Seokmin. "W-Where did you get that?" He asked, shocked to see Wonwoo smirking. "I've always been bringing this baby. With what all 13 of us having our sexual frustrations." He smears some lube onto his fingers, and gently caresses Seokmin's hole. The cold wet substance had Seokmin shiver, he could feel Wonwoo's fingers entering him slowly. 

"Look at my baby, obeying so well. My fingers are going in smoothly." He pushes two in, the digits startling Seokmin, as the latter moaned his name. This sight on Seokmin was dangerous, being opened out and under him. Usually, he'd be the moodmaker and act all vibrant and such, but a whiny, lustful, and responsive Seokmin is what he liked more, especially when it's him causing this. Wonwoo inserts the third finger in, and Seokmin moans out loud, the pressure inside him was ecstatic. "You okay baby? It looks like your hole still wants more. Something bigger." Wonwoo teases, pushing his fingers in and out as Seokmin is whining from the intense pleasure. 

"H-hyung... I want... your dick..." he gasped out, "please..." Wonwoo couldn't deny that request, he pulls his fingers out and positions himself in between his amazing and massive thighs. Slapping and grazing his hole with his dick to tease Seokmin even more. "My baby wants his hole filled up with my dick huh? You want it that much?" Wonwoo coos at him, Seokmin nodded furiously, as he tries to insert it himself. He holds him off by grasping his legs, "Patience, baby. As much as I want to fill you up, I can't hurt you." He said, closing in the gap between his dick and Seokmin's hole. The entering part felt so slow, like it felt so torturous but at the same time endearing. Seokmin could feel his walls starting to break their muscles, as Wonwoo definitely had just come in. "Oh my god..." Wonwoo moaned, his dick has never felt so good inside something. He pushes in a bit further, trying to make sure his dick is fully in to Seokmin's hole. Seokmin was panting furiously, he feels so tingly inside, and feel so wrecked.

"Seokmin-ah, baby, I'm all the way in. You take me in so well my baby." Wonwoo groaned. He starts a slow pace rhythm now, pushing in and out as slowly as possible. Seokmin's hole still wasn't used to Wonwoo's girth stretching him out, so as to not make the latter feel pain, he tries his best to make him feel pleasured as well. Seokmin looking up above at Wonwoo was a sight to behold, he looked so sexy and hot with his figure toppling him. "Wonwoo-hyung, y-you can go faster now." Seokmin reassured, gritting his teeth through the pain. Wonwoo confirmed with him once again, and he nods as an approval. Without immediate warning, Wonwoo thrusted in immediate confirmation, and Seokmin swears he was knocked out for a whole second. "God, baby, if I knew you were like this... I would've filled you up so many times." Wonwoo says through each thrust, his pace getting faster and stronger. Seokmin could feel his hole getting bigger and more swollen from the brute force. He was moaning sporatically and he feels himself drool. The pleasure was so intense that he felt his dick coming close.

"H-hyung! I'm c-close..!" Seokmin moaned, and Wonwoo harshly gripped the base of Seokmin's cock. "You're not cumming until I fill you up with mine." Wonwoo growled, he kept on with the relentless pace, keeping his cock secured and tight by grasping it. Seokmin was in definite heaven and hell at the same time. He's experiencing so much pleasure and pain, it was amazing.

"How about it Seokmin-ah? You like the way hyung's cock squeezes you out? You love it don't you?" Wonwoo kept on dirty talking, and it really affected the both of them internally. It never occurred how much Seokmin loved to be somewhat degraded by someone, and he's gotten so much boners because of it. "Mmm, I wonder how many times you thought of getting fucked by your hyung's large dick?" He kept on talking, "I bet you love staring at all of our dicks when we don't notice, huh? See who's got the biggest of them all?" Seokmin felt himself get flustered out while being fucked open. It wasn't a blatant lie, he would just unconsciously stare at someone's dick whenever he could, and honestly, he doesn't feel shameless for it. 

"H-hyung... Ah! Love your... cock!" Seokmin was a moaning mess, Wonwoo may have been called a sloth publicly for taking things slow, but my god he has the stamina and pace of a lion hunting its prey when in bed. It felt never-ending with Wonwoo and him making out, and fucking all over the hotel room. Seokmin had been ready to come ever since their session started, but Wonwoo refused until he felt himself get filled by his own cum. "M-more..." he gasped, Wonwoo smirked at the sight, he was a wrecked and lusty mess.

Wonwoo felt his ego grow even more, and decided to fuck Seokmin's mouth, leaving his abused hole to rest for a while. "Open wide, baby." He says, guiding his cock into Seokmin's mouth by force, grasping the latters hair and starting to fuck himself in his mouth. The ruthless strutting and pacing was slacking Seokmin's jaw, that he would need to have an excuse for not being able to sing clearly in their next stage. Wonwoo loved the sight of fucking inside and out of Seokmin's mouth, he felt powerful and felt ravishing for Seokmin. 

"You like that I'm abusing your mouth huh? Bet you like the way it taste. You want me to cum in your mouth, baby?" the dirty talking resumed, and Seokmin couldn't answer because of the dick in his mouth relentlessly going into town. Wonwoo could feel himself finally getting close, and soon decided to go back into his hole, plopping up and inserting his dick directly. The squelching and slapping sounds filling the air, as Wonwoo sees Seokmin dazed and fucked out.

"Come on baby, you can cum now. Cum with me Seokmin-ah." He motioned, letting Seokmin's dick go and allowing the spurts of white stains cover his chest and abdominal, as Wonwoo felt his climax exploding inside his hole, the cum leaking out from immense built-up. Pulling out slowly to not injure the latter anymore, seeing his cum-filled hole, gaping and red.

He settles down beside Seokmin, taking some tissues to clean themselves up, and laid himself some pillows between them. Seokmin, looking at Wonwoo felt himself all giddy and sappy.

Wonwoo smiled, kissing Seokmin on his forehead, "Get some sleep my baby. I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> ok ummm,, if you've made it
> 
> 1) im so sorry, once again
> 
> 2) i've always wanted a concept of fuckboi! wonwoo and baby! seokmin (more like obeying really)
> 
> 3) i needed to fulfill my thirst for seokwoo fics (we need more)
> 
> 4) thank you for reading, and i hope i left some purity (oh what the heck, you're in here reading this pure filth)
> 
> follow me on twt!  
> @kyeomplete


End file.
